


The Host Club of the Erebor Dwarves

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The poor student, Elien is just looking for peace and quiet, find an abandoned room where Elien finds Thorin Oakenshield, and a group of upper class guys look to Elien as members.<br/>Elien is forced to join after an accident with a vase and becomes a part of the host club. Soon to find that Elien is more than just a poor boy looking for peace and quiet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Bag on shoulder looking into every library to find students talking and seeming to get no work done. I walked around the school trying to at least find a quiet room while I passed by a window looking to the courtyard.

I looked outside at the sky to remember my dead brother, who passed away seven years ago at too young an age for any child. I came to an abandoned music room as I opened the door and stepped inside to find seven boys staring at me as the door shut behind me.  _This is the host club, calling themselves the Dwarves of Erebor_

"Is this our honor student?" asked a calm voice as I looked up to find the boy in the middle with long obsidian black hair with cold blue eyes with a shorter boy with short curly dark auburn hair with dark blue eyes. Another boy with long black hair and dark brown eyes with a young boy on his shoulder with light brown hair that was cut like a bowl around his whole head with brown eyes. Two boys standing next to each other, one with long blonde hair with blue eyes and the other with long dark brown hair and brown eyes. The last boy had brown hair with brown eyes, but he wore a big hat with flaps hanging where his ears are. They were all dressed in the uniform consisting of a white tunic with a light blue jacket and black pants and shoes. I looked down at my outfit which was a black coat over a black sweater and black pants with black boots. I wore glasses over my dark blue eyes as my dark brown hair came to the edge of my glasses.

"Elien Vala, is that correct?" asked the boy in the hat.

"I am,  but I was just looking for a quiet place to study" I said.

"We think you are being openly gay" said the one with the long obsidian hair.

"Wait, what?! I am not gay!" I shouted as I attempted to open the door, but it would not open. What I did not notice was the boy creep up to me as he took my face.

"Tell me, what type of guy so you like? The silent type? The mischief type? The cute kind? Or the strong type?" said the boy as I stood unable to answer him as he stroked my face, with me being even more weirded out about the whole situation I just managed to put myself in. "Or, do you like guys like me?"

"I-I did not m-mean to c-come here, j-just wanted somewhere to be in peace" I stammered as I was followed by the boy until the small boy swung me around as the two that seemed to be inseparable hammered me with questions about a non-rich persons life was.  _I always hated the rich people_

I suddenly found myself tipping backwards as I turned around to find a vase falling to the ground as I attempted to grab it,  but could not as it slipped out of my finger tips and landed on the ground and shattered to pieces.

The boys stared at me as I crippled to the ground with what I just did.  _What would my brother say about this, or my parents?_

The small boy that looked to be ten came up to me as I could feel my eyes watering.  _Damn it, Elien! Pull yourself together!_ I glanced at the young boy with his light brown and brown eyes as the memory of my brothers dark brown eyes and black hair that was dark as night came to my head as I hid my hand to my face.

_Every one always said that time makes losing someone easier, but it only makes you forget them more. The way they smile, the laugh, the glow in their eyes when they looked at you. The softness of their voice as they spoke with their warm skin holding your hand through everything. All that is left is the pictures on the wall of their faces, silent and never moving. Never to say goodbye..._

_I never got to say goodbye_


	2. Chapter 2

I suddenly felt strong arms picking me off the ground and placing me gently in a chair as the boys looked at me with concern. 

"I will pay for the broken vase" I said standing up shakily from the chair and heading to the door.

"How? You don't even have enough to pay for a uniform" said the two boys in unison.

"Fili and Kili are right, you will have to pay your debt somehow" said the black haired boy, who as I turned around was very strong in body.  _Damn it these rich people! Don't they have enough money to pay for any debt! They don't know hardship if it hit them right in the eyes! At least they still have their families,  and they are still alive!_

"I know exactly what to do with him" said the leader taking my arm and pulling me back into the chair with Fili and Kili holding my arms to the armrest as the leader looked me straight in the eyes. "You will be our servant boy. We will give you a uniform, if you expect to soon be a host."  _Do they really expect me to be a host? If a girl manages to...no good thinking about that scenario, but it could very well happen, not that I am going to hide that I'm a girl, but...the host club will find out eventually_

_I just hope they don't look through the school files, maybe they will see not only am I a girl, but without a family either...oh right, my family is dead_

"He needs more than a uniform, uncle" said Fili and Kili.

"A haircut" chimed the young boy.

"He would look cuter without those glasses on" added the boy in the big fur hat. 

"Bofur, stop it!  Your going to make him think your gay" said the leader as Bofur bowed him head while covering his face with his hat. "But he is right, we need to give him a proper style, or he will never appeal to the ladies."  _Why would I want to appeal to women, I don't plan on being gay_

"Thorin, be nice or I will tell Balin about what did to Elien" said the boy with the curly brown hair.

"Bilbo, my love, please don't tell Balin about this" said Thorin.

"Why not?"

"Because you know very well I am the only person that you let undress you" said Thorin.  _Well its obvious those two are gay and love each other,  but they seem cute together_

"I like my hair the way it is,  if that's alright with you" I said moving my fingers through my hair so it waved away from my face as I placed my glasses into its case. Some of the boy's faces lit up slightly with realization as I looked down. _Well I guess some of them know my secret, but I am not ashamed._ I rose my head up proudly as the strong black haired boy introduced himself as Dwalin and the boy who seemed to always be on his shoulder as Ori.

I went to go change into the uniform as I slipped off my dark clothes as I stared at the uniform.  _The waistcoat is so bright blue, but it will be nice to seem like the others, even if I am just an honor student._

I put the white tunic on first and buttoned it before putting on the black vest and put on the blue waistcoat. I took off my boots and put the shoes they provided.

"Elien, you can wear your boots,  the shoes are uncomfortable as is" said Bofur as I smiled before slipping the shoes off my feet and putting my boots back on.  _That's better, maybe I can have fun with these guys._


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped out of the changing room to find them staring at me. 

"I am ready for my job" I said as they smiled.  _I just have to pull out until I have repaid the debt for the broken vase. It shouldn't be too much trouble._

"Your first job is to buy supplies for us from the market" said Thorin as I nodded my head.

"Just give me a list and I will go" I said as they went to get paper and started writing my jobs. Once they were done, they handed me the list. I looked through the items as I nodded, but noticing it was shorter than I expected.  _They wouldn't be doing that on purpose, or they just don't need much._

I just shrugged my shoulders before continuing out of the gate. I always forgot this 'school' was inside Erebor itself, and the students themselves were dwarves, both female and male. Some older or younger dwarves would arrive to the housings inside the mountain. I walked outside and to the Dale with a woven basket in hand. I came to the many markets and bought the needed food items before heading back to the mountain and arrived back into the room where the host club was. I set the basket down on the table and sat down easily into a chair.

Thorin came through the door and looked through the items. "Good job, but what exactly is this" I looked up to find him holding a brown bag that contained coffee. 

"What's wrong with coffee?  Everyone seems to drink it here anyway" I said with my eyelids dropping as I sent a glare at Thorin, who seemed unaffected by it.

"But this is what people like you drink" said Thorin opening the bag and smelling it as the others looked at it.

"if you didn't want it,  I'll get something else" I said as I stood up.  _Damn them and their needs for expensive crap_

"I didn't say I wouldn't have a try with it" said Thorin as I halted slightly flabbergasted that he accepts the coffee.

"Your going to drink it?" I asked.

"I can't exactly let you to take it back. Besides I'm curious about what the difference is" said Thorin as I turned around and sat down again. They got busy starting the water on the hearth with Bilbo sitting down beside me. I leaned back in the chair with Bilbo mimicking me. I paid no attention to him as I stared at the dwarves running around. 

"You know that Thorin's sister, Lady Dis, is also a helper to the host club" said Bilbo as I looked at him.

"Didn't she have Fili and Kili too?" I asked as Bilbo nodded. 

"She is actually younger than Thorin is, considering that dwarves are around their sixties and seventy years old" said Bilbo as I rose an eyebrow at him.

"I hate to ask this, but how old are they? I asked very curiously.

"Thorin is over one hundred fifty years old, and Dis is over one hundred" said Bilbo as I couldn't help but stare at Thorin to see the look of age on his face. 

I slightly looked down, trying not to glare at the leader of the club. Bilbo was smiling at me as I looked up. 

"I will keep your secret hidden. I know your a girl" muttered Bilbo leaning forwards.

"And will you ask for anything in return?" I asked wondering about the punishment I would receive from the club.

"Oh,  I don't want anything.  Except the first dance when we get a chance" said Bilbo as I nodded. 

_It couldn't hurt to have someone to teach me how to dance, if I needed the skill._


	4. Chapter 4

I nodded as Bilbo took my hand and started teaching me to dance as the girls and the hosts stared at him and me with blushing cheeks. Next thing I knew Bofur had his hands around me as he stared at me while I was making sure not to step on his foot.

"Just relax, dwarf shoes are hard enough so you'll have a hard time stepping too hard on them" said Bofur as I nodded while he drew me closer to him.

"You know I'm a girl, don't you?" I asked with Bofur nodding slowly. I buried my head into his chest as we continued dancing slowly, knowing that the whole host club must know by now my real gender.

"Do the rest know?"

"They are getting ideas."

"I shouldn't care, I cannot change who I am."

"I still care for you, Elien." I blushed at that as he twirled me around.

"Your very good."

"Thank you, no one sees me dance,  because I'm not good at it." I gave him a slightly deadpanned look as he could tell I was slightly annoyed, not in a bad way, but enough he could tell I didn't like to be stared at. 

"Is this embarrassing you?" I looked up at him and nodded slightly. He let go of me as I walked away from him. He looked at me as I sat down with the others staring at me.

"Elien, come with me and the others" said Thorin as I tilted my head up to him as he stood above me.

I stood up and walked after him to the main room as I sat down with the others staring at me.  _There must be a serious staring problem in this school. Everyone glares at me as if I was from another land other than Middle Earth, which isn't too far off in guessing._

I noticed Ori slightly clinging onto Dwalin, which was a normal sight from the beginning. Bilbo was always a few steps away from Thorin as Fili and Kili were always together. Then there was Bofur,  he had no one to consider someone he loved.  _Maybe I am that person he was looking for. Nonsense, he might consider me a friend, but nothing more._

Bofur gave me a look that said he liked me. I wanted to leave, not come back,  find another way to pay the debt. Anything but have a relationship with anyone, knowing that the girls who asked for hosts for the Host Club wanted one thing.  _Sex_

I was suddenly revolted by them, not that I didn't know what they did before hand,  but them wanting to do  _it with me_ was enough to make me sick.

I ran out of the room, shaking and not wanting this and wish this was a simple nightmare as the bright sunlight hit my face and I continued running until I went into a back alley in Dale and sat down in the shade. Legs pressed to my chest with my arms around them. I buried my head into my knees and didn't look up, and tried to seem to not be in the ally one bit. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend wanted to be the frog in the story, so I just used that to make a small part.  
> Sorry about the spacing, had lots of lines

Before I knew it, night had fallen as I wrapped myself tighter in my coat and put on my long waistcoat jacket that was lined with fur.

I looked at the ally, seeming to find this a worthy place to sleep for the night. Laying my head on the ground and my conscious waning as darkness consumed me.

* * *

Eyes slapping open at even the smallest noises with morning slowly approaching. Figuring that returning before dawn would be best before anyone would wake up, after all rich students don't wake up early. 

I stood up and wavered slightly before walking back inside the mountain. I slipped in the host club room and went into the closet and fell back to sleep. 

* * *

Next thing I knew,  I was blinded by light followed by someone gently picking me and carrying me to a room. Fear replaced the feeling of sleepiness as I tried to break the arms around me. My vision blurry and not being able to see one bit to see a clear image of the person holding me. 

A soft surface was all around me with something warm tucked around me as the light was shut off and I once again drifted to sleep. 

* * *

I woke up in a soft bed with night once again in the sky. I went out of the room and outside in the cold air as frogs jumped around happily near the stream. One jumped up to me as I looked down at it crooked at me.

Ignoring the frogs around me as I slipped back inside and walking back into the host clubs room to find them all staring at me. A frown crawling across my face with the others staring blankly at me. 

"Is it about yesterday?" The others remained blank as I had no idea if they would even answer me. "What's wrong?"

"Who's your little friend?" I gave them a confused look as Bilbo pointed to my feet. I look down to find the frog that decided to crook at me hopping around my feet.

"I swear he or she just followed me. I needed fresh air." The others nodded as I picked the frog up to suddenly realize it was a toad. I frowned then went back to the door.

"You can keep her or him as a pet." I snapped my head around to look at Ori. Having a pet, it never came to my mind as I looked at the toad with it cooking again at me.

"I'll keep it, but first I have to see if it's a boy or girl. For naming purposes" I said with the others smiling. 

Without a second thought, I went back to the stream and watched them all play with one another. 

_I couldn't very well take them away from one another. We will still be friends, but it belongs here._

Kneeling on the ground and motioning with my hands for the toad to leave before turning my back on it with it hopping along to me.

_I don't have to give it a name, I'll call it Toad and leave it at that._


	6. Graduation Day

I never thought I would see the day I would be standing before everyone. My hair looking lady like with my eyes glowing bright with the host club sending me to change into a dress.

_This was stupid! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I have to dress up like one!_

I paused for a moment, pressing my head to the changing room wall. _And to think Bofur told me he loved me._

_Elien, you can't deny that your beautiful. Your the stars in the night sky. The moon,  the sun, the very beauty of nature. Your everything to me, Elien and...I love you. I love you and I will not hide my feelings for you forever._

I bit at my lip. _I liked Bofur,  but truly loving him was another thing. Maybe I do have very strong feelings for him, they are just hard to realize they exist._

I slipped on the dress and walked out with everyone except  Bofur was there, which only made me more tense. 

_Where was he? If he loves me so much, then he should be right here beside me! I like to tell him that I sort of feel the same way._

Bofur came up to me and grabbed my hands, twirling me around with my dress flowing around me.

_Just tell him already! You love him and he loves you! Why is it so hard just say your feelings_

"You look beautiful, Elien." Bofur said. I blushed at that.

"You look nice too." I said with his giving me a beaming smile.

"Your mine,  I love you, Elien. I don't know-."

"I love you too,  Bofur!" I shouted. He paused and looked at me, smile slowly growing on his face.

"Really?" He asked as I nodded, trying to hide the blush and smile creeping up my face.

"I mean it, Bofur. I care for you." I said with Bofur inches from me. He leaned forward as I did the same and our lips pressed to one another,  feeling his arms wrapping around me.  _He loves me and I love him, that's Ali could ever want.  To have someone love me back. I care for him and he cares for me! Our hope is true and I know the hope will always be there._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I know it's weird I cut the story short, but I couldn't think about what to do next, so I ended the story.  
> I am not one to abandon stories and I try not to delete stories unless I have no other choice.


End file.
